What dreams are for
by FluffyPenguins
Summary: Ashlynn was aways coming up with new ways to practice her acting skills. What happens if a producer saw her in a school play. Now she is in L.A. Kendal has his eye on this cutie.
1. Chapter 1

An; I know I'm writing another story and that I'm probably writing to no one, but oh well.

Information;

Name; Ashlynn Marie Ford

Btr boy; Kendall Knight

Favorite color; Purple

Talent; Actress

Lived; on a Ranch in North Carolina

Siblings; (All younger) Chloe, Stella, and Erich

Appearance: Brown hair blue eyes and has a nice glowing tan from working outside too much when she was at her ranch

Attitude: lovable, sweet, and is obsessed with bubble wrap

An; Also this story goes to my friend Kristina. Thank you Kristina! Review please.


	2. Cornflakes

An; Hey guys! This story is once again dedicated to Ostrich. Thank you. I don't own anything.

Ashlynn P.o.v

"Cornflakes come to me!" I yelled across the street as I peered through the window. As you can see I like cornflakes and no I am NOT obsessed with cornflakes! Beautiful, sugary crisped flakes, I thought as I sighed dramatically at the cereal inside the dark store window. "Shoot! Curse you closed sign! Curse you!" I screamed at the closed sign that is hanging above the store window.

People frantically tried to dodge out of my way as I stormed down the street muttering in a fit of rage. For heaven's sake why is the only store in town that carries cornflakes have to be closed after school on Fridays? I barged through the front door of my Ranch house. My little brother, Erich, was giving me the 'WTF' look as usual. Erich has the same dark brown hair as me, but he has brown eyes. Chloe, who was reading a magazine, and Stella, who was reading a science book, are twins. They look exactly alike, with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Accept Stella has brown and green reading glasses from reading in the dark all the time.

Once I caught Stella sleeping outside with her book on the ground and glasses hanging off her face. I would have laughed if I didn't notice that Megan, a cow, was chewing on Stella's favorite book. Stella was mad at that cow for at least a week. Funny how the cow seemed to be glaring right back at her whenever she walked by. Let me tell you cows should not stare; Megan looked constipated when she was glaring. My Papa thought she was secretly pregnant and was trying to get the calf out.

Chloe is selfish, mean, bratty, fashion queen of short skirts, and can be nosy. Last Thursday she was throwing a huge hissy fit when one of her clothes models got flushed down toilet. No one will admit who did it but I am pretty sure it was Al, our duck, because lately he has been hacking up Barbie clothes. Also, even though she won't admit, but we all know Chloe's clothes models are Barbie's and that she still plays with then even though she is thirteen.

Then there is Erich. I think he has gone mental! Stella once last year had to tutor him, and she will never tutor him again. It started like any normal day until Mom saw his homework assignment. Then she went to Stella and ordered her to teach him. It lasted five minutes, until a huge explosion accrued. It had something to do with Stella putting too hard of words in his head and there happened to be a soda can nearby. Of course Erich had to do what any 7 year old would do when you don't want to be tutored by your older sister. Squirt soda in face.

My Mom died last year while some stupid person driving a combine across the road didn't notice the stop sign and ran her over. I was like wtf! My Dad is still at work, which has been happening a lot since mom died. He says he doesn't have time for me, but yet he has time for the twins and the twerp. I don't put it against him, because I know I look a lot like mom, with my dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Back to the future now. Stella asks me, "Why are you pouting like someone just died?" "The store was not open so I couldn't get my cornflakes." I muttered back in response, which causes Chloe to roll her eyes and walk away and Stella and Erich to laugh their butts off at me. They just don't understand my pain of not having corn flakes. I think no one does or will ever know. WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST GIVE ME THOSE STUPID CORNFLAKES! No I am sorry cornflakes I didn't mean to call you stupid, I meant to call the store manager stupid.

An; Please Review because I need to know what I am doing wrong. Thank you.


End file.
